Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a touch technique and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method thereof capable of achieving a double-sided touch control functionality by using only one touch panel.
Description of Related Art
With the development and progress of touch techniques, touch equipment has been playing an essential role in electronic apparatuses, such as notebook computers, mobile phones, tablet PCs, and portable multimedia players. Thanks to the advantages of convenient and intuitive operations, the touch equipment has been deeply favored by customers and has become the mainstream equipment on the market. In order to further expand operational functionalities available in the touch equipment, a double-sided touch concept is proposed.
For example, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a touch apparatus which can provide a double-sided touch control function. With reference to FIG. 1, a touch apparatus 100 includes a first touch unit 110, a second touch unit 120 and a display unit 130, and the first touch unit 110 and the second touch unit 120 are respectively disposed on two sides of the display unit 130, such that touch operations performed on a front surface S1 and a back surface S2 can be independently sensed by the first touch unit 110 and the second touch unit 120, respectively.
Accordingly, in the current technique, the combination of two touch units (i.e., the first touch unit 110 and the second touch unit 120) has to be used for sensing touch operations performed on the front surface S1 and the back surface S2 of the touch apparatus 100. In other words, each of the touch units merely provides each single surface of the touch apparatus 100 with a touch control functionality, which certainly cause a thickness of the touch apparatus 100 to be limited and cannot meet the requirement of low manufacturing cost.